Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
Episode 149 In episode 194 of Naruto, it was shown that Naruto threw the Rasengan but that episode was non-canon. It was added as a part of his ability because of a non canon episode even though it was not shown in the manga that he could preform this ability. Not only that, the Rasengan page also says that this is trivia. So doesn't anybody think that this information should be taken out?-- 4th Six Paths (talk) 08:06, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :Whether something is canon or not has absolutely no relevance in a discussion, so please don't bring up canonicity in a discussion: the wiki records everything regardless of people's own beliefs about what constitutes "canon". :As for your point, it should be kept, since he was able to throw Rasenshuriken, which is a Rasengan-derived technique. --''Saju '' 14:47, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Epilogue Image Curious and I may be mistaken, is there a particular reason as to why this image has not been changed to an anime equivalent? It has happened for everybody else when available, but Naruto.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:55, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :As far as I remember from previous discussions, there are no suitable pictures from the movie and people were persistently uploading edited and/or fan images. The anime has not reached the epilogue yet, so as a result, the wiki decided to leave Naruto's pic alone. --''Saju '' 12:57, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::But as far as I am aware, wasn't the OVA just recently released? There should be a shot in there.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:10, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :::I've seen the OVA, and there really isn't any good shot to use. --JouXIII (talk) 13:35, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::*Rubs Magnificent Chin Beard in Though* I see, and nothing from the Boruto movie?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:02, July 14, 2016 (UTC) What about this image? File:Naruto.png -- 4th Six Paths (talk) 10:05, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :That's not Naruto. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 11:04, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :: So what's it's his face ain't it? Shock Dragoon (talk) 12:18, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Not Shiore. I support the change only because the current image is from the manga.--FoxfireBraixen (talk) 13:19, August 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::We don't change pictures on the basis of "just because the existing one is from the manga". If no good depictions of a character exist in the anime, then we keep the manga image until a suitable anime picture comes around, which we replace on principle. ::::As for the proposed picture, isn't that from a movie? Shouldn't we just wait until the anime (not the movies) airs the scene with an older Naruto instead? --''Saju '' 13:30, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::I believe that image is from the The Day Naruto Became Hokage omake. Only reason I don't support the image is because of the opened mouth. Omnibender - Talk - 15:23, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Naruto Infobox Image Don't you think that we should depict Naruto's infobox image in Part I smiling since we have him smiling in Part II and Epilogue?-- 4th Six Paths (talk) 06:17, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :I understand your point but I beilieve that he should have a better part I image than his current. The new one actually looks like him and they dont need to smile.--Tuxedo12 (talk) 15:06, September 16, 2016 (UTC) ::And how exactly it "actually looks like him"? So does the current image. --JouXIII (talk) 15:26, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Im guessing he means animating wise that's what he currently looks like now. As for what image to use, stick with the original as it shows his correct eye colour. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:14, September 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::The image that was uploaded by Sarutobii2 (this one) was previously suggested and rejected by the community for not being representative of Naruto. I assume this upload I linked was the one being proposed? ::::The current Part 1 image is fine and is one better left as is, given the page's importance. --''Saju '' 14:47, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Naruto Epilogue Image What about this image for Naruto's epilogue session? --HygorBohmHubner (talk) 15:17, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :He's too much to one side of the frame. Also, it doesn't follow image policy in any way. --''Saju '' 15:21, September 20, 2016 (UTC) ::You just have to cut some part of the image and it'll be perfect. What image policy? I don't know anything about that HygorBohmHubner (talk) 15:24, September 20, 2016 :::The policy page is linked above. Use to upload images in accordance with the policy--''~UltimateSupreme'' 15:30, September 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::I thought we discussed the matter long ago. When this image was also proposed, it was called inaproppriate because a visibly tired Naruto with eye bags is shown, which kinda doesn't seem okay. And I agree with this opinion even now. ::::P.S. You can read the image policy here Ravenlot 27 (talk) 15:32, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::There was a pic with Naruto wearing the Hokage hat. Why can't they put . He looks great and the image is perfect. If not, there is a pic with Naruto offering Boruto a fist bump in his room. --HygorBohmHubner (talk) 15:39, September 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Too dark (his face is nearly impossible to see clearly) and still does not follow the policy. --''Saju '' 15:41, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I've run out of images, but at least I tried :D HygorBohmHubner (talk) 15:45, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Part 2 image What about this image for the Part II article? It's perfect in my opinion. --HygorBohmHubner (talk) 19:56, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :Not the same picture that would replace the manga one. Chapter 699 is not the epilogue, the only image that will replace the manga picture under that Epilogue tab is a picture from the anime that shows Naruto in the same appearance. And that's not going to be happening for quite a while. --''Saju '' 19:59, October 13, 2016 (UTC) ::No, no, I meant for the Part II image, not the epilogue one. HygorBohmHubner (talk) 21:22, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Then you should have created a separate topic with a proper heading, not just added the post under the last heading. :::The image should not be changed anyway. Images of characters in the infobox should be as close to their starting appearance in the series as possible, to avoid any potential spoilers that later appearances may provide. --''Saju '' 09:31, October 14, 2016 (UTC) healing factor fox or heritage The article currently states heritage, even though manga attributed it to fox.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:04, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :Probably both contribute to it, in a synergistic way. Omnibender - Talk - 17:17, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Naruto's rank Am I right in assuming that Naruto is actually supposed to be a Jōnin after the two-year-timeskip in "The Last - Naruto the Movie" as well as "Sasuke Shinden"? Because of these indications: #In Shippuden Episode 479, Kakashi announced to him that he wants to promote him to Jōnin on the proviso that he studies for a period of two years all about the shinobi stuff you have to know in order to become Hokage. After two years, it seems that Naruto has become - for example - a good strategist because he could figure out a plan how to stop the explosive human without triggering their explosion. For becoming Kage, you have to fulfill two conditions: being a Jōnin (or at least a Chūnin) AND being strong physically (i.e. moveset, power etc.) and mentally (i.e. strategical thinking, adminstration, responsibility etc.). #Furthermore, he wears a red cloth on his left upper man (in "The Last" and in "Sasuke Shinden") and only Chūnin and Jōnin are allowed to wear this (e.g. Kakashi). #In "The Last", Naruto teaches the new Genin and for teaching them, you have to be Jōnin (or at least Chūnin) - no matter if you are a regular teacher or only a guest teacher. It's equivalent to the real life where you must own a black belt and a coaching certificate when you want to teach other people in Martial Arts. #Naruto might have been promoted to Jōnin off-screen (like Sakura and Shikamaru, despite that there had already been Chūnin). #You can skip the Chūnin rank when you are too overpowered for a Genin (e.g. Temari and Kankurō). And yes, I know it hasn't ever been confirmed by Kishi himself but the assumption that Naruto is a Jōnin can be written under "Trivia", I guess. What do you think about it? --Super Joe (talk) 20:21, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :The ranks of Jonin and Chunin don't mean anything to Naruto, he's a Sage because he underwent Sage training, and later became a Kage. Those are essentially above ranks like Jonin. --''Saju '' 20:27, January 3, 2017 (UTC) ::iirc, Kankurō and Temari didn't skip chūnin rank. Munchvtec (talk) 21:44, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :::Unless I'm mistaken, according to the databook, Naruto was a Genin in the Last. :::That being said, to your points. ::::#Kakashi said he had to start preparing for advancement, and that it would take him two years. He didn't say "After two years, you'll be promoted". He still had to do the stuff, which we haven't seen, ::::#As far as I know, a red armband does not denote rank. Also at no time did Kakashi wear a armband, at least as far as I can find. ::::#In the Last, Naruto looked more like he was showing fighting techniques to a bunch of kids, not formal training. ::::#Might being the strongest word here. ::::#We know you can skip ranks.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 02:08, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Epilogue image Sooo... when are we gonna change that manga image of the epilogue section? There's some good adult Naruto images out there, but we are not allowed to change the image. Naruto's Hokage Rank The article mentions Naruto's Gaiden Rank as Hokage. However, Hokage is more of an occupation/public office/position rather than being a rank in itself. Naruto's Gaiden Rank should also be genin. What do you think? It is only my opinion. Aizaz Arif (talk) 17:02, May 30, 2017 (UTC) :"Kage" is a rank, "(Ho-/Kaze-/Tsuchi-/Mizu-/Rai-)-kage" is an occupation.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 17:03, May 30, 2017 (UTC) ::And where in the ranking system would you put Kage? Above jōnin? Aizaz Arif (talk) 17:14, May 30, 2017 (UTC) :::This ain't no forum. You should read the following page if you want more info: Shinobi Organisational System.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 17:16, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Real time shadow clone info relay Because I've seen this bit of info being added and removed a few times already, and have no interest in seeing the situation devolve into a pointless revert war, consider a proper discussion officially started. In my opinion, I can see it going both ways. The way the scene was edited, it did leave the impression of Naruto reacting to the information as it happened to the clone, before it dispersed. Anime-only qualifier aside, I dislike this, because it goes directly against what has been previously established way back in the Rasenshuriken training, with the rock paper scissors experiment being the basic example of how it worked, information going back only when the clone dispersed. That also potentially opens a can of worms every time there's a shadow clone involved from now on. I would also like to remind everyone that in this very episode, we saw them play with when stuff actually happens. When the Nue was summoned, the loud rumble appeared in two different scenes, the one with Boruto and Mitsuki, and the one with Naruto and Shikamaru. Last time a clone dispersed to inform Naruto, in one of the Ghost attacks, no such "live feed" happened, and if a live feed were possible dispersing the clone would be pointless, as it would be more useful to have the clone there still informing Naruto of events as they happen. I think it's possible, more logical, and less problematic, that the information simply came from the dispersion of the clone and Naruto reacted to it as he always have, and just the way the scenes were edited, similar to the Nue rumble reactions, gave the wrong impression. Omnibender - Talk - 03:43, June 30, 2017 (UTC) :Couldn't agree more with Omnibender. --JouXIII (talk) 07:54, June 30, 2017 (UTC) ::I also agree with Omnibender, I was even confused when I found out that people consider this scene a proof of a shadow clone communicating with the original without dispersing. As it was already said, if that was the case, there would be no reason for this very clone to disperse itself. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 09:27, June 30, 2017 (UTC) :::Agreed, the clone scene took place before Naruto received the information.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:58, June 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::2nd that. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 20:08, June 30, 2017 (UTC) His Hand Now sure what to do about his hand after the new chapter. It seems to be mechanical, not biological. --J spencer93 (talk) 22:04, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :The arm is biological, from what we were told Tsunade pretty much studied a way to make biological parts of Hashirama, wanting to give Naruto and Sasuke one. Of course Naruto was the only one who accepted it.— Kinglink15 (Kinglink15) 00:14, September 10, 2017 (UTC) ::It seems he replaced Hashi cells arm with a terminator one.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:36, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :::C`mon, isn't it obvious that Naruto donned Katasuke's prototype arm only to test it during the sparring with Boruto and isn't going to replace Hashi's cells arm with it permanently? Ravenlot 27 (talk) 20:45, September 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::No, it's not. So he cut off his arm to put a mechanical one on, so then he may once again have a Hashi one?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:51, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Considering the nature of Hashirama's cells it's too uncertain to call anything atm. For example, Regeneration Ability can be used to such an extent that he could regrow his hand, or Naruto could have cut it off as Madara has done in the past and used the ability to superglue his original hand back on. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 21:05, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :I'm a bit confused here. The page where Naruto is explaining he used a prototype hand against Boruto, we see him with his him with his bandaged hand again. So it's clear he can remove his artificial hand and replace it with something else. So are we assuming on this page he didn't get his old replacement back and now he's just rocking the prototype? And if so, why did he re-bandage it?--14:36, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Status is missing? So there's something weird happening on this page. In the infobox, Naruto is set to have a status of "Alive", but this doesn't show up whatsoever on the infobox that I can see. Doing "Ctrl+F" for the word only makes a single reference to it way down in the trivia. I thought it was just a general bug, but if you go to Madara Uchiha, his status shows up just fine. Null edit doesn't fix. This is confusing and should be sorted somehow, especially when there's a heading containing a paragraph claiming Naruto to either be dead or incapacitated. --''Saju '' 08:58, September 21, 2017 (UTC) :If status is "Alive", it's not displayed in the infobox--''~UltimateSupreme'' 09:50, September 21, 2017 (UTC) ::That's confusing to be honest. The status should be visible all the time in all infoboxes imo. --''Saju '' 13:50, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Yin-Yang Release Naruto doesnt have Yin-Yang release. In the fourth data book he's only listed to have all 5 basic elements and yang. --Ankhael (talk) 03:16, March 1, 2018 (UTC) :TSB requires YY to use. The same databook listed Hashirama as not having Yin, despite him using genjutsu way back in Part 1. Please bother looking things up. Omnibender - Talk - 03:20, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Naruto's age Since Boruto is confirmed to take place 15 years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, shouldn't we add Naruto's age as 32? I mean, it's pretty specific. HygorBohmHubner (talk) 21:25, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :No. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:05, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Any specific reason, why? HygorBohmHubner (talk) 22:34, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :Age calcs can be inaccurate, and it's best avoiding inaccuracies. --BerserkerPhantom (talk) 22:53, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Head of Uzumaki clan??? Why was that stated??? If it's true, shouldn't there be a source??? If not, then it's BS... DMR-TALK 02:54, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :There hasn't been an Uzumaki Clan since the Whirlpool Village got reck'd, they are Uzumaki family, not a clan.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 08:09, May 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Technically he is the head of the clan in the sense he's the head of the nuclear family unit. Pretty sure we've listed other characters in same situation as clan head. Omnibender - Talk - 14:22, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm very positive that it was mentioned somewhere that Naruto is the quote-on-quote "head of his family", in those specific words or something similar to that, but I don't exactly remember where, but my first guess would be to look at Zai no Sho.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 14:33, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Part II Infobox Image Two of Naruto's infobox images have him staring directly towards the camera, except for Part II's. So, how about this image for Part II's infobox image. It's not too far away, nor too close, and his appearance remains largely the same and doesn't reveal any spoilers from his appearance itself. So, I think this image would be a good replacement for the one where he's not looking directly towards the camera. HygorBohmHubner (talk) 05:01, October 11, 2019 (UTC) "Main Article" There are many parts of this that use "Main Article:x". However, I noticed that most of the arcs (save filler) do not use this up until the war arc in the biographical section. Why is this? Is it necessary? Should we make it uniform for the other arcs as well?--ThrallDood22 (talk) 02:46, November 5, 2019 (UTC) :As far as I'm aware, there's no set rule on how or when to add them. The first I took notice of them is when characters would sometimes appear in an arc very briefly, almost like a cameo, so the link to the article was there as a "since there's too little info on this here, here's the main article". This is usually not done when characters are present throughout an entire arc, because then their role in the arc is already conveyed in the character article. Omnibender - Talk - 22:25, November 8, 2019 (UTC)